Old Friends and new enemies
by Dru's pet
Summary: Chapter 4 is up! set In season six set after as you were and keeping most of the major plot points intact in one way or another.
1. Old Friends and new enemies

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me all to Joss and ME unless I make up a new characters which are mine, but even then, chances are if it's any good Joss and his slick LA layers will take it from me after a long prolonged all encompassing legal battle that will literally grind the entire North American legal system to holt for years, so just try I Joss I waiting for you!!!! (Enough with the silly)  
  
Rating: PG mild language Category: Drama/angst/romance  
  
Summary: In season six set after "as you were" and keeping most of the major plot points intact in one way or another. (Story about B/S, and S/D friendship)  
  
Addicted to feedback, and the patch isn't working so please review  
  
Old Friends and new enemies  
  
Chapter 1 Spike sat quietly in what was left of his crypt, the look on Buffy's face still haunting him, the look of resolve. Something in him knew she meant it knew that it was over, but that didn't help his longing, for her. Getting up he walked into the doorway at the edge of the daylight extending his hand into the deadly rays of the sun scorching his hand, but felt nothing. Walking back into his crypt he searched for any bottled to dull the pain but found nothing but shattered bottles, swearing loudly, he punched the wall with his damaged hand, looking at it but still felt nothing, and fell to the ground.  
  
"What have you done to me?" He asked himself quietly, thinking how twisted it had all become, and why he now cared. Closing his eyes the thought of Dru and simpler times, kill of be killed. Then he thought of how he felt the day Buffy had died, the last words she spoke to him "protect her no matter what." Spikes eyes shot open, "The last pure thing that him and Buffy shared. "Right then she wants it over well, I'm not her bitch anymore." Spike said loudly, but his voice wavered. "God I want this all to be over." He whispered to himself. "One day at a time." He said to himself.  
  
Buffy walked through the cemetery, avoiding his crypt but being drawn to it at the same time, when Spike appeared out of the night his face cold and for the first time fear in his eyes a fear she had never seen before. Taking a second the fear was quickly replaced with resolve as he walked up to her.  
  
"Buffy" He said coldly.  
  
"Spike" she responded nervously, leading to an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Bugger it" Spike said breaking the silence.  
  
"Look it's over right, well lets just get to it, no more fun in the sheets all business."  
  
"Right just business." Buffy agreed smiling nervously,  
  
"And I know this isn't what you want to hear but I would like to be frien." Spikes look stopped her dead in her tracks, A small smile formed on his face  
  
"Were not friends? We'll never be friends. We'll fight, and shag, and we'll hate each other till it makes us quiver, but we'll never be friends. See I was right just got the names wrong."  
  
"Well business, just like it was before."  
  
"No not like it was before, you thought you used, well no more old pal lovable Spike, that would drop everything to help you and your bloody people, nibblet needs a hand give me call otherwise don't." It came out harshly; Buffy's hurt was quickly melting at his resolve,  
  
"Look pet I can't do this anymore, it hurts to much."  
  
"I understand" Buffy said quietly,  
  
"And if Dawn needs help I'll give you call." Buffy said uneasily "Wait your not just transferring, because that's a very good way to end up at the dusty end of stake." Spike shook his head, sadly,  
  
"Nothing like that pet, but she treats like your Mom used to like I'm real is all besides I made promise a long time ago to a good person, and that's one I intend to keep." Buffy smiled a little of the pressure lifted between the two of them  
  
"Well good then just business and if we need a sitter we'll give you a call." Yeah and if you need a boy that's looking at Dawn the wrong way killed I'm your vamp."  
  
"Oh secondary befits to an undead babysitter." She said with a smile. Their eyes connected, Spike could hear her heat pick up a few beats. Spike pulled away,  
  
"But I mean it love, I don't lift a finger for your boy or red or any of them. Spread the word." Spike said turning away walking down away from her.  
  
"Thank you Spike" She said nervously, stopping the vampire in his tracks, for second, and then he continued away. "One day at a time." she said to herself as he disappeared into the night.  
  
Spike finished his blood and closed his eyes thinking of her like always, her scent her touch, Getting to his feet, he put on his coat he strutted to the door, looking for a kill, kicking the badly damaged door open, stopping dead in his tracks, as he saw the badly bruised Dawn. Pulling her into the crypt quickly he scanned the night for demons. "What did it?" Spike asked angrily.  
  
"It was a Buffy." Spikes head shot around, to look at the girls face.  
  
"Care to repeat that nibblet?" He asked confused.  
  
"Crazy demon poison, she tried to kill us all."  
  
"Slayer's on the loose?' Spike asked concerned.  
  
"No all fixed up now good as new."  
  
"So you want what exactly?" Dawn looked at him angrily about to loose control.  
  
"What are deficient or something, my sister tried to kill me." Spike looked back at her impatiently.  
  
"Look you want something from me just bloody well ask, the last girl your age I knew was a snack, I don't mean to piss you off, but just get to it." Dawn looked at him her eyes wide, with shock and anger.  
  
"I want the friend I thought you were, I want a person who doesn't just say it was the poison and all is forgiven, I want the person who helped me when mom." Spike looked at her coldly for a second.  
  
"I'm sorry bit going through a bad patch myself, but trust me, me and her will have a little talk about it." Spike said with fire in his eyes.  
  
"That's not what I want Spike, god this was such a mistake." She said getting to her feet angrily, and heading for the door, but Spike stepped in front of her blocking her path, grabbing her shoulders firmly obviously annoyed, taking another breath, he calmed his temper,  
  
"Let me go" She said angrily.  
  
"Wait a second" He said holding her, then slowly pulled her into an uncomfortable hug she froze, Then slowly her arms squeezed around him and her tears started to flow.  
  
"She tried to kill me." She moaned as she broke down,  
  
Willow looked at the clock worriedly. "You think she'll be ok?" Xander asked,  
  
"Well Buffy knows and she will either wait until Buffy goes to pick her up or Spike will walk her home." Willow answered.  
  
"I know it's just with all the doc thing and Demon eggs do you think we can trust him with her?"  
  
"Buffy does and that's enough for me. Willow answered  
  
"Your right but I just wish she would come to us when she needed help." Willow nodded,  
  
"She will when she's ready, she's still all freaked out by the Buffy thing and he's an outsider so it makes a kind of sense."  
  
"Making sense and liking it are two different things." Xander muttered.  
  
Spike had held her for hours until she had stopped crying, now gently sitting on small burned couch, still feeling awkward her being in his arms. "So what about you?" She asked looking up at him.  
  
"What about me?" he asked  
  
"Things, bad things pissing you off, making you all moody."  
  
"I'm not moody and don't worry about it?" Spike said, looking at her,  
  
"Boy you just don't get it, "Your going through stuff spill, that how all this works."  
  
"For you maybe Spike said, sarcastically, she punched him on the arm,  
  
"I said spill!" She demanded.  
  
Spike shrugged, "well you couldn't tell a soul especially, a blond soul about your height not very bright, on punishment of an ugly death."  
  
"Sounds juicy, Dawn said looking up at him, with interest.  
  
"Its about Buffy and me." Spike started slowly.  
  
Dawn looked at Buffy coldly, as they ate dinner, Anya and Xander prattling on about the wedding. "Oh we need someone to pick up Spike" Anya said, not looking up from the mass of papers.  
  
"Do we need to, I mean he could walk, it could be a dusty wedding gift." Xander joked. Dawn shot him an angry look.  
  
"Hey just kidding Dawnster."  
  
"Don't pay attention to him." Anya said, not looking up,  
  
"He's just a racist, every one of my demon guests has been a fight."  
  
"I would worry more about your uncle." Buffy said with a smile.  
  
"Don't think I'm not having night terrors about that to." Xander said with the slightest look of terror in his eyes.  
  
"Besides I only tried to stop the evil, murderous ones."  
  
"Like you haven't ever done anything wrong. "Dawn said angrily under her breath.  
  
"Well maybe, but mass murder isn't one of my pass times." Xander responded.  
  
"Oh what about the dancing spell I almost went to hell and you got that guy killed."  
  
"Dawn!" Buffy said angrily,  
  
"That was a mistake," Xander answered concern filling his face.  
  
"I'm sure his family would be relieved to hear that." Dawn answered  
  
"I wouldn't be throwing stones you little clepto," Anya said still not looking up from the seating plan.  
  
"Really I'll think about that while you all ignore the fact that, you killed or cursed hundreds, or is it thousands?" Dawn said angrily. Anya looked up with compassion,  
  
"It was thousands sweetie", she said happily then looked back down at the seating plan humming.  
  
"Dawn that's enough" Buffy demanded.  
  
"And that leads us to Buffy, you have never done anything wrong either have you."  
  
"I know this is hard Dawn but I didn't know what I was doing."  
  
"Right and you wouldn't say use someone then when they tried to stop you from doing something stupid beat the hell out of them?"  
  
"What?" Xander asked confused  
  
"God hypocrites much" Dawn all but screamed getting to her feet, and storming up the stairs, slamming the door.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Xander asked shocked. Buffy completely lost for words.  
  
"It's hormones, ignore until she's fully grown." Anya said, "but speaking of Spike I was thinking of putting him next to Halfrek, I think they would make a good couple."  
  
Buffy kicked the door open Spike jumping to his feet.  
  
"Bloody hell what do you want?' He asked angrily.  
  
"What was it your plan to turn my sister against me?"  
  
"No you're doing a bang up job of that yourself." Spike said angrily.  
  
"Buffy punched him sending him back a few steps,  
  
"Strike one pet?"  
  
"Why?" Buffy asked  
  
"All part of my master plan, after all I'm and evil soulless thing." Spike answered as Buffy lunged at him again, but he caught her throwing her back a few steps,  
  
"Strike two pet."  
  
"I thought we were done with this?" Buffy said.  
  
"Well yes accept everything isn't bloody well about you now is it, maybe I needed some help after you rip my heart out besides I wouldn't talk considering how what you just did to her, and that was your only shot one more attack and it's either me or you in the dirt." Buffy backed off pain clearly visible from his words.  
  
"You really think you can take me?' Buffy asked her voice slightly quivered,  
  
"Before no, but since you came back you've been begging for it, I told you this would happen."  
  
"You don't have it in you." She shot back; Spike now seemed to back off a little,  
  
"Maybe your right, but one of us will be dust if you come after her again. I'll give you this though it takes balls to come here an be pissed at me after you tried to kill her?" Buffy snapped and kicked Spike to the ground, the tried to kick him again but he caught her foot, and sent her flying to the ground.  
  
"This kick the Spike games is old, slayer" he said getting to his feet. Buffy was still on the ground but Spike didn't attack,  
  
"So you decided to make it worse?" she asked him, as he took a few step backwards.  
  
"She needed me and I needed her, you have your friends well all I have is her, so yeah I glossed over our sad little tale."  
  
"Stay away from her Spike this is your only warning." Buffy said getting to her feet and heading for the door.  
  
"Not a chance" Spike answered almost immediately, Buffy stopping a few feet from the door.  
  
"Last chance here William." She said threateningly.  
  
"Bad memory Buffy, I said I would protect her, that means from you to."  
  
"I wouldn't."  
  
"You did!" Spike interrupted her.  
  
"You know I wouldn't do that again." She said both now inches apart  
  
"Exactly" Spike threatened.  
  
"I won't let you take her from me." Spike pulled back lighting a cigarette  
  
"Not taking her from you, you're your driving her away theirs a difference pet and you have a bad habit of lying to the girl and so don't blame me when it blows up in your face."  
  
"Let her go Spike for her own good."  
  
"You mean your own good don't you, look I have two thing in this world that keeps me going, my promise and her, I'm giving up neither. So we can play nice or we can war it's your choice." Buffy turned and left the crypt, stopping the doorway,  
  
"I don't want a war."  
  
"Neither do I pet." He answered as she walked off.  
  
Dawn barely looked up as Buffy came into her room. "Did you beat him down again or just dust him?" She asked,  
  
"Neither Buffy answered quietly as she sat down at the end of her bed,  
  
"Came close, we both did but no. What happened between me and Spike it was complicated me and him."  
  
"I don't need to hear any more excuses Spike's already made them all for you. "I took advantage, she was depressed." Buffy smiled sadly,  
  
"In a strange way that sounds like him. Look we both hurt each other both of us were wrong, in a weird way he made me feel alive again, but it wasn't real."  
  
"It was for him." Dawn said finally looking over to her sister.  
  
"Your right and that is why it was wrong."  
  
"So what's next grounded for life, never letting me see him again."  
  
"I thought about it, but no, look what you two have is different it s real, today he was willing to die to not loose you that counts for a lot. I never told you this but when glory had him she tortured him for hours, and he wouldn't tell her who you were, but that was for me, today it was for you and I don't like it but if you feel you need to talk to him about things, or yell about me, that's ok just be careful he was a killer, and he still may be one ok?"  
  
"So we good?" Buffy asked. Dawn nodded,  
  
"But you still need to apologise to Xander." Dawn rolled her eyes,  
  
"Ok but not Anya."  
  
"Kiddo it impossible to insult Anya."  
  
"Buffy you don't have answer me but I don't get it why did you and Spike do those things to each other?"  
  
"I don't get it either" Buffy answered honestly "an you better not hear any of the details or you will have a very dusty vampire friend."  
  
"Eww gross I will gladly repress all the images you just made me think of." Dawn. Said scrunching her nose.  
  
Spike leaned against the wall twitching uncomfortably in the suit Dawn had helped him pick out. As he talked to a demon, when Buffy and Dawn walked up to them. "Know each other?" Buffy asked with smile. Spike tried to stifle his laughter but failed looking the green taffeta dress.  
  
"Just get it out of your system" Buffy said pretending to be angry, Spike slightly composing himself,  
  
"Yeah this is Relnor and old mate back in the old country, Relnor this is Buffy." the demon quickly left.  
  
"Didn't think the dress was that bad?" Buffy said.  
  
"Not that slayer and all the out of towners are spooked, and yeah the dress is that bad." Spike said with a smile, and then continued to laugh, Dawn joining him. Buffy now getting annoyed,  
  
"Hey I didn't make fun of your suit."  
  
"Hey" Dawn said, "I picked that out for him, you should have seen the one he wanted to get?"  
  
"Last season?" Buffy asked,  
  
"Last three hundred seasons more like it was like he was in a costume," Spike looked at the two of them annoyed  
  
"Sorry love it was all the rage, when I was breathing. And if it were up to me I would be wearing." Spike stopped ad he watched Halfrek walk by in an old fashion dress. "That takes a fell back." He said more to himself than to anyone else.  
  
"Halfrek huh? Buffy said looking the girl over with slightly jealous look. "I think Anya wants to set you up, your sitting next to her in the reception."  
  
"Something about going after a vengeance demon though sounds risky." Spike said his eyes still on Halfrek.  
  
"Kind of what I want to talk to you about?" Buffy said grabbing Spike's arm and pulling away from Dawn. "I won't have much time and with all these demons around, do you know if I should be the looking out for any of them?"  
  
"Halfrek's mate, has power, serious power, and most of them are pretty deadly, so pretty much all of them, you might want to close the bar." Buffy looked a little overwhelmed, Spike pulled out a cigarette out of his jacket pocket, but Buffy pulled it from his hand, Spike grimaced at her but continued  
  
"But I would be worried about that Rory guy, he seems the worse of the lot. Buffy looked over to see Xander's uncle hitting on a seriously freaked out Willow.  
  
"So just keep an eye on Dawn will you?" Spike nodded. As Buffy, walked away, pulling another cigarette out of his pocket Buffy rushed back ripping it from his mouth, then rushed to Willow, not hearing his soft growl of disapproval. As he turned around to see Dawn talking to young demon." He strutted back towards her.  
  
Spike walked up to the Demon, gabbing him by the horn on his head and pushed him roughly back into the wall. The boy looked at him angrily, but Spike growled loudly and the boy's parents quickly ushered him away, glaring at Spike. Who smiled satisfied as he turned to Dawn who hit on the arm hard, "how uncool was that?" Dawn said angrily.  
  
"Bone eater." Spike said simply, Dawn looked at him disappointed.  
  
"Well maybe he was."  
  
"Looking for a snack." Spike interrupted.  
  
"Still very uncool, not liking Dad like Spike one bit" she warned, Spike shrugged pulling the pack of cigarettes, out of his pocket only to have Dawn grab it. "You know Spike these things are giving me cancer." She said sticking her tongue out, and throwing them out of the window. Spike dropped his head in frustration.  
  
Dawn sat next to Buffy watching the late night movie, with bowl of popcorn, "I'm eloping" Dawn announced then continued to munch on popcorn.  
  
"Reasons?" Buffy answered, as she munched on some of her own,  
  
"I mean how often do these kind of things work out for us, really."  
  
"Good point, but the fact that we had a church full of demons mixed with the hellmouth, and worse of all Xander's uncle I think it went pretty well." Dawn nodded,  
  
"He even hit on me" Dawn said grossed out. Buffy laughed a little,  
  
"You should have heard what he said to Willow." Buffy stopped, "Wait a minute you will never hear what he said to Willow."  
  
"You should have seen what Spike did to him, after he tried it with me." Dawn said mischievously.  
  
"Nothing permanent?" Buffy asked unconcerned.  
  
"Well Spike had quite a headache for a few hours, well its worth seeing, good old Uncle Rory's nose getting broken, when Spike, head butted him." Buffy laughed,  
  
"You know your right it would be worth it."  
  
"Especially when it not our headache." Dawn giggled, "soda?' She asked Buffy who nodded as her sister left the room, coming back a few seconds later throwing Buffy and can.  
  
"So did you meet anybody nice?" Buffy asked her sister with a smile.  
  
"There was this guy at the church, but he just wanted to eat me. I'm eloping and that is all there is to it." Dawn said sadly.  
  
"Me too Buffy agreed opening her soda. "Wait a minute who wanted to eat you because either way, there would be a major ass kicking involved." Buffy asked concerned  
  
"Bone eater." Dawn said with a shrug grabbing another handful of popcorn. "I'm following nicely with the Xander precedent, it's really depressing."  
  
"Well that's much better than the Buffy precedent." Buffy answered.  
  
"I know that's all that keeps me going." Buffy hit her lightly in the arm,  
  
"Brat" Buffy said. "So where were you when it started?" Buffy asked her sister.  
  
"Well me and Willow were dancing I really didn't see too much, just heard a bunch yelling then, it was a complete free for all. Willow helped me out of the crowd, Spike found me a few seconds later as Willow went back into the mob to get Tara,  
  
"And so they left you and Spike alone?" Buffy asked eating more popcorn,  
  
"Well it really wasn't spike he just dragged me next that scank he was trying to pick up, and her friend and, most everyone left us alone, he must have been some bigwig," She shrugged and guzzled some soda burping softly afterwards both of them laughing.  
  
"So most of them just left you alone." "All the demons ignored us, but good old uncle Rory didn't disappoint." She said with smile. "I didn't hear it all but it was something about grass on the field, and well there was fun all around after that, there were Spikes, and head buts, and blood and I'm not sure but I think that Dehorn guy offered to disembowel him. But like I told him, in few years he doomed to die in bar fight, so why waste time on him."  
  
"Quick thinking" Buffy added scooping up more popcorn  
  
"And it worked well mostly. What about you?" Dawn asked  
  
"I was outside when it all started, I rushed in and all I saw the huge fight.  
  
"What about Anya or Xander?"  
  
"No I didn't see them just uncle Rory flying through the air."  
  
"Well that was the mostly part." Dawn said unconcerned. "He felt up the scank, and well none of them liked that to much."  
  
"She is pretty strong."  
  
"Your telling me, but Spike was really pissed I mean he went all vampy and the chip fired a few times, I'm pretty sure he likes the scank."  
  
"Enough with the Scank." Buffy chastised,  
  
"Besides I think he knows her from before."  
  
"Come one admit it I saw the way you looked at him when he was looked her, I saw you with the jealous."  
  
"Well maybe a tiny bit, flee sized jealousy." Buffy answered,  
  
"Looked good in the suit didn't he?" Dawn prodded with a smile.  
  
"I refuse to answer on the you interrupted my story clause." Buffy said sticking her tongue out at her sister,  
  
"Well after I caught Rory, I just gave up and trying to talk to people and started with the punching, which is not easy in Taffeta after a while all we had a bunch of unconscious party goers and Xander and Anya were gone."  
  
"Think they're ok?" Dawn asked, as the phone rang and Buffy answered it reaching over Dawn's head, to pick up the phone.  
  
"No Will we're still up." She said with smile."  
  
"Willow says high," Buffy said to her sister. And Dawn waved happily,  
  
"No that was Dawn's waving sounds encase you didn't hear it." Buffy said with smile,  
  
"So you found them?" There was a long pause, and Buffy gasped a few times and giggled,  
  
"Ok Will we'll see you tomorrow." Buffy hung up the phone. Turning to her sister excitedly, "you will not believe this?" 


	2. Who are you

Disclaimer: (Sound of a gun cocking) It has come to my knowledge the Joss and Mutant enemy owns, everything, and I own nothing, added to that they have ways dealing with the likes of me, outside the legal profession, so it's all theirs.  
  
Please read and review, I'll buy you a shiny new present, well not actually, but I'll sacrifice some sort of animal to you, I'm thinking an ostrich?  
  
Buffy/Spike Dawn friendship Rated AA Author Dru's pet  
  
Chapter two  
  
Who are you?  
  
Spike walked through the streets whistling happily, a large bottle of Champaign in each hand. He screamed loudly when Halfrek appeared right in front of him. "Nice to see some things don't change William." She said with wink. Spike quickly composed himself.  
  
"Thought you'd be off avenging, and don't call me William the names Spike." She looked him over;  
  
"well this certainly is an interesting look you have going for you."  
  
"Does the job." He said as he continued down the street.  
  
"Well imagine my shock when I find out the William the bloody was actually my little lovesick William." She answered sheepishly. Spike looked at her annoyance rising in him.  
  
"The name is Spike." Halfrek shrugged,  
  
"Well I suppose you're right after all I'm not really Cecily anymore now am I?"  
  
"I don't know seem the same to me." Spike said his expression softening a little.  
  
"Well a girl does her best to keep her figure especially at wedding you never know when, your going to meet someone from your past." Spike looked at her, like he had as the human he was a century ago.  
  
"Want to go drink?" He finally asked.  
  
"Thank the under lord sweetie I though you would never ask." She responded with a smile Spike threw her one of the bottles, which she easily caught,  
  
"Have yourself ball, your beneath me." Spike said strutting away from her with devilish smile on his face and pure glee in his eyes, as she looked at him in complete shock, then disappearing, with an indignant look on her face the bottle smashing as it fell to the ground.  
  
Anya got out of bed silently not waking up Xander, she slowly walking to the balcony she looked out at the lights of Vegas sliding the door closed behind her, shivering the cold night air. "I know you're there." She said slightly annoyed, Dehofrin appearing beside her.  
  
"Do you remember how much vengeance you bestowed in this wonderful little city? I mean you're plaque is still on the wall."  
  
"Really?" She asked with smile.  
  
"You will always be welcomed back into the fold Anyanka."  
  
"Sorry I'm not in the business anymore." She answered, Dehofrin shrugged  
  
"for now, but you above anyone should know how this is likely to end."  
  
"We survived that wedding, didn't we?" she said rolling her eyes. Dehofrin smiled,  
  
"yes it was quite enjoyable, night met some interesting people, but look at the boys family, he will betray you, you have to see this."  
  
"Is that why you came here, to insult my husband?" Dehofrin took a step back shaking his head sadly,  
  
"No Anyanka I came here because you left before I could give you your gift."  
  
"Keep it," she said coldly  
  
"I really think you will like it." Anya looked to him confused,  
  
"is it expensive?" she asked. Dehofrin smiled at her,  
  
"It's priceless."  
  
Willow lay back in bed, closing her eyes tiredly she slowly felt Tara's arm wrap around her, "did you tell Buffy?" Willow snuggled up to her  
  
"most of it I really didn't want to talk too long." Tara kissed her on the neck, whispering,  
  
"it felt long. Besides that was one strange wedding." Willow shrugged,  
  
"Went pretty much like I thought, considering."  
  
"Well I for one thought it ended great." Tara said kissing Willow's neck again. "Although I wish it had gone better for Xander and Anya," Willow turned her head to look at Tara  
  
"Well it went ok until the reception, there was pool even if they would go through with it." Tara smiled  
  
"I know, I was down till death do them part." Willow's face shone with shock,  
  
"You put money on them?" Tara nodded with sly smile,  
  
"a whole two dollars that they would find a way to make it work out."  
  
"Till death?' Willow asked, looking at Tara with nervously,  
  
"Till forever" Tara said kissing Willow.  
  
Spike walked into his crypt, instantly sensing her in his crypt. "Thought we sorted this out?" He said as Halfrek walked out of the shadows.  
  
"You know you should really move out, rubble does nothing for you complexion."  
  
"What do you want?" Spike asked as Halfrek threw him the bottle of whiskey.  
  
"A drink William."  
  
"Stop calling me that." Spike muttered pulling the cork from the bottle, taking gulp of it, and throwing it back at her.  
  
"You know you made me very angry tonight."  
  
"Yeah it was fun." Spike said with a smile.  
  
"Well I will forgive you because you are still obviously obsessing over me." The smile died away from Spikes face as he looked at her.  
  
"I thought so still the old William, hidden under all that attitude, under the demon."  
  
"Well if that's all you wanted you can just piss off." Spike answered angrily pointing to the door.  
  
"Sorry William we do need to talk." She threw the bottle back to him; grabbing it mid-air he redirected it into the wall smashing it.  
  
"I said to stop calling me that." Halfrek started to laugh, at him softly,  
  
"Your just so precious, I mean I honestly don't think I've ever seen a vampire quite like you before, still the man, still the weak nervous little god awful poet, that meant nothing to me, and I was his entire world."  
  
"If you think I won't kill you your wrong, made it a career as of late to kill demons." Spike warned angrily.  
  
"Don't make a fool of yourself, William." she shot back condescendingly, but Spikes anger seemed to disappear a small smile forming on his face.  
  
"Maybe your right Cecily, but you really shouldn't be one to talk, I mean look at yourself."  
  
"Whatever do you mean William I have transcended above this world." She said superiorly, Spike laughed under his breathe at her  
  
"Really Cecily, do you think that I didn't put it all together, your father never approving of you're suitors, or the rumours. Tell me Cecily how many times did he visit you at night?" Cecily looked completely destroyed,  
  
"Y-You have no idea."  
  
"And all those parents you took vengeance on, did you see his face I wonder."  
  
"Be quiet," She said quietly,  
  
"See we both have issues, but at lease I'm trying to..."  
  
"You're going to fail." She muttered interrupting him.  
  
"Maybe, but that's not the point now is it?" Spike saw tears in her eyes guilt started creep into him, but he pushed it aside.  
  
"Can we just stop this?"  
  
"Read my mind love, see you in century or so." Spike answered pointing to the door again  
  
"You won't last that long and I want to help you?" she said her tears stopping  
  
"No you want something from me. So lets get to the point." Cecily nodded wiping her eyes,  
  
"ok William, Dehofrin, wants you're help." Spike eyed her suspiciously,  
  
"What's the gig?"  
  
"He wants the witch, and with your help we can get her."  
  
"And why would I help you exactly?" "Well, he can resort you William, how long has it been since you fed on a human, he can take your pain from you, make you stronger than you ever imagined?" Spike didn't answer her,  
  
"Thought you would be interested." She said coyly "I will give you a few days to decide, but what's the phrase with us or against us." Cecily walked to the door, "I'm sorry William I think that I made your life harder." Spike watched her leave,  
  
"I did love you Cecily when I was William with all my heart." This stopper her,  
  
"and now?" she said turning around looking him in the eye  
  
"Well its stopped beating now didn't it." She smiled sadly at him and blew him a kiss,  
  
"Thank you William." She said then left the crypt. Spike laughed to himself, suddenly not minding her calling him old name.  
  
Xander woke to Anya's angry voice who was talking on the phone arguing loudly, "I don't care if hell itself eats all of you, me and Xander are not leaving." She yelled slamming the phone down.  
  
"What's the apocalypse?" "Xander asked rubbing his eyes,  
  
"Stupid slayer." Anya cursed as she turned to him. Xander started to get worried getting out of the bed.  
  
"So what happened now?"  
  
"Dehofrin happened, came to give me a wedding gift." Xander now obviously worried,  
  
"Don't worry it was just a warning, he said that he was taking the hellmouth."  
  
"And this is a don't worry situation because?" Xander asked confused, "besides why would he tell you if he wanted to."  
  
"I told you it was gift so we'd be far far, away when it happened." Xander now fully awake,  
  
"But he had to know you would tell Buffy right?"  
  
"Probably, but I don't care I told Buffy so she can go get herself killed, and we are going to have an exciting three weeks of Kinky, gambling fun."  
  
"Come on Anya we have to help them." Xander said walking towards the suitcases,  
  
"no we don't, we can't do anything, accept get killed." As Xander picked up the empty suitcase, Anya pulled it from his hand, "We can't fight him Xander," Xander grabbed her by the shoulder, trying to calm her,  
  
"Listen we have been through all this before, I mean he can't be any worse than Glory, or the mayor." He said calmly  
  
"Right she died, with glory, and I almost died." She pleaded,  
  
"hon calm down we'll deal like we always do." Xander said pulling Anya into a hug.  
  
"You don't know him, he can't be killed."  
  
"Relax everyone can be killed, and Buffy will need our help, so we have to go."  
  
Spike sat quietly in the bar quietly and watching Dawn and Buffy walking up to him, Buffy obviously in hurry pulling Dawn with her. "Spike I need you to." Spike nodded before she finished her sentence Buffy turned and left the bar Dawn looking around uncomfortably.  
  
"Could at least say thank you!" Spike called out to her annoyed but she was already gone. "So what's the emergency?" Spike asked,  
  
"Big Vengeance guy from the wedding." Dawn answered, sitting on stool next to him.  
  
"Is that so?" Spike asked ordering another beer, "want anything?" Spike asked looking back to Dawn,  
  
"Spike do you even know how old I am?"  
  
"They have, other things, chicken finger, and such he shot back." She shook her head looking at him annoyed, Spike shrugged, picking up his beer as they walked to table in the corner. "So is it bad?" He asked her,  
  
"not really sure Willow and Tara are going to doing research, the only one who knows right now is Anya, Xander is dragging her back here."  
  
"You seemed to know something about him at the wedding."  
  
"Friend of an Enemy" he responded.  
  
"So what do you know?" Dawn asked, Spike looked to her suspicion rising in him,  
  
"Enough to stay out of his way." Spike answered carefully  
  
"Come on Spike this is important, we need to stop him."  
  
"No nibblet the slayer needs to stop him, I'm not the bloody white knight anymore."  
  
"You know something don't you?" She accused, Spike didn't respond, just staring at her, "Don't you care?" Spike didn't respond, "We could all be." Spikes temper snapped,  
  
"I don't care about we pet, only you, and if you were in danger I would, have taken care of it already."  
  
"And the rest of them?' She shot back angrily,  
  
"They don't care fig for me, so why should I help them?" Spike said his temper rising  
  
"I care about them!" She nearly yelled, the bar tender walking over,  
  
"if the little banshee wants to scream, take your pet outside."  
  
"Good idea!" Dawn said storming out of the bar onto the deserted street, followed closely by an exasperated Spike.  
  
"Wait nibblet, you just can't."  
  
"So how does this work, you like me but your willing to let everyone else I care about die?"  
  
"Pretty much" Spike answered angrily.  
  
"What about Buffy, doesn't she mean anything to you?" Spike threw his hand up in the air  
  
"fine you want to get yourself killed go ahead, I'm not going to stop you," Spike started to walk away, Dawn following,  
  
"You can't have it both ways Spike if you want to be connected to people to me you just can't not care about."  
  
"Watch me" Spike interrupted angrily, "and stop bloody following me!"  
  
"What are you?" Dawn said in disgust "Spike you have to choose, to be a friend, to me even though you don't have to like the rest of them, you have to care a little because I care." Spike stopped turning around  
  
"I said stop bloody following me!" Spike ordered and doubled his speed away from the girl, but Dawn kept up with him,  
  
"so what is it Spike what are you a demon or a man?" Spike stopped turning his head around slowly his game face appearing, causing Dawn back off,  
  
"Don't you get it you stupid little git, I'm both, and to me friendship, love is unconditional, not like your precious little Scooby's. Come to Spike when you need muscle, or someone to beat on but the moment you don't need me anymore off to the bloody graveyard, what the hell do you call that!"  
  
"We have to do this together, and what the hell do call deciding to let Buffy die or Willow or Xander I thought you were different Spike no matter what they said I never believed it until now." Spike's game face disappeared,  
  
"Well until tonight you always treated me like person and not thing. Now Bugger off!" He ordered stalking off quickly, Dawn standing alone in the street crying.  
  
Dawn walked quickly through the night streets until she was in a dead run, seeing demon in every shadow or noise. Until she nearly collapsed on the ground, as she reached her house, crawling the final few feet escaping into safety.  
  
Spike followed her still angry, until he saw the demons following her form the rooftops of the buildings, shooting up the fire escape he punched the first sending it right off the roof screaming as it fell to the ground, the second kicked Spike to the ground, pulling out a small knife out cut Spike arm as he rolled away getting to his feet. "You must be that vampire, killing your own kind," the demon said taunting Spike fainting with knife, "I heard of you another voice form behind him came, Spike turning around to see four more demons entire from the roof door. "Yeah his name was Angel." A third said, Spikes, face twisted into grin, as the melee started.  
  
"So what is she going to do?" Anya asked as they waited at the airport, "I mean you can't stab him decapitation doesn't work, you can't burn him, and he's completely slayer proof, and now you want me to go back to that death trap."  
  
"Anya calm down, we will get through this." Xander said annoyed, at her. Until he saw the ears in her eyes, sitting down next to her he hugged, her,  
  
"trust me we will get though this."  
  
"How do kill someone who can raise the dead." She asked him quietly  
  
"I don't know but we'll find a way, I promise."  
  
Spike stood over the last demon his body covered the demons blood, holding it's knife, bodies of the other demons scattered all over the rooftop, their bodies literally ripped apart. "W-What are you?" The demon asked terrified. Spike lifting him from the ground with one hand jabbing the small knife into it's neck blood oozing out, of the wound.  
  
"I'm the big bad." Spike said pulling the knife around its neck decapitation it letting body fall to the ground.  
  
"That's a good question?" Spike turned around to see Dehofrin, eyeing him.  
  
"You are very impressive vampire, can't think of better choice, I think Halfrek deserves a promotion." he said looking at the carnage with a happy smile, "I only wish you were still human I would elevate you. You could have been one of my best."  
  
"Save it I'm not joining the vengeance scouts." Spike said picking up his partially shredded jacket.  
  
"It occurs to me that the rather stupid demon was right. Who are you? Are you William or is it Spike I wonder, but who you are doesn't nearly concern as much as what do you want because no matter what it is I can give it to you."  
  
"The name of a good tailor." Spike said looking at his ripped coat,  
  
"I know the best." Dehofrin said with smile.  
  
"Somehow I guessed that, look thanks mate but I don't want any part of this." Spike answered slipping on his jacket  
  
"No I can see that, but what about the others, say your little self improvement project, running home, she is going to have a very hard and quite possibly a very short life, with a little help she could be a lot happier and grow a lot older, or maybe her sisters your real concern, still no matter what you tell yourself. To feel her touch again, or maybe something deeper." Spike shrugged his face giving no sign of emotion.  
  
"Thanks but no thanks mate, you can just go find yourself, another demon." Spike said heading for the door,  
  
"Well if it comes to that, but just as a small taste of what I'm offering you, Spike didn't have time to react as the energy shot from Dehofrin shot into spike scorching his body as it reached his head, screaming in pain.  
  
Buffy talked to Dawn, for hours until she had gone to sleep, now walking down the stairs into the living room she looked to Willow and Tara, "Is she ok?" Willow asked Buffy nodded,  
  
"She's shook up he really freaked her out I think she might have had a panic attack, she has a headache but she'll be ok."  
  
"I can't believe he just left her out there?" Tara said worriedly, Buffy shook her head,  
  
"He didn't at least I'm pretty sure he didn't, but still, I think we may have a problem with Spike."  
  
"So what set him off?" Willow asked,  
  
"Dawn was trying to get him to talk about what he knows about Dehofrin, and he wouldn't."  
  
"I don't understand maybe he didn't know anything, I mean he can't have to many friends in the demon world?" Tara said  
  
"No I think she's right he knows something."  
  
"So is it time to make out favourite vampire sing?" Willow asked?  
  
"I can't" Buffy said sitting down on the couch, "See there was thing and after that there was this conversation so now I can't."  
  
"Your going to have to talk to us in English if you want us to understand." Willow said looking at Buffy,  
  
"Maybe you we should just let it go for now?" Tara said looking to help Buffy. Willow nodded,  
  
"Well Anya will probably knows more anyways Willow said,  
  
"No" Buffy answered,  
  
"You see me and Spike." Buffy stopped looking up at Willow and Tara loosing her nerve, "Well like always he was stocking me, and we kind of got into a fight, well it must have really pissed him off, because he said that he was done with me, with all of us, and that he would only help Dawn, and I thought it was good idea. So I can't really go over there and ask for help."  
  
"Well it will be ok Anya will know enough and if not we'll burn that bridge when we get to it." Tara said, smiling sadly at Buffy.  
  
Spike slowly got to his feet shaking, "If that was your idea of a gift you're not nearly as smart as it thought you were"  
  
"A certain amount of pain was necessary to reach your leash." Dehofrin said with a smile  
  
"The chip?" Spike asked fear in his eyes  
  
"Yes my boy the chip."  
  
"It's gone?"  
  
"Only a taste of the power you will know by my side. But go enjoy your freedom, go find out who you are and what you want." 


	3. Only human

Disclaimer: (Sounds of a sever beating) you like that Joss there mine you got that? Not so big without your goons are you? (More sounds of a fight than me running for my life) Your right I'm sorry everything belongs to you nothing to me, as Goddard and Fury waving a two by four with nail through it chasing me down the street.  
  
Author Dru's pet Rating AA  
  
Chapter three  
  
Only human  
  
Xander watched as Anya fidgeted, nervously, "I want to leave she said in a panic,  
  
"Calm Down Anya." Willow said looking at annoyed,  
  
"Don't tell me to calm down, I want to go back to Las Vegas and stay alive. Besides what else do want to know he's over ten thousand years old, can't be killed, and has hundreds of vengeance demons to go fight for him, besides all the absurdly powerful magic. He will kill us all and you all are standing here like he's nothing to worry about, I'm telling you it's time to run."  
  
"We can handle it." Buffy answered confidently  
  
"I remember the last person who said that, well I remember the few small pieces that were left of him." Dawn walked down the stairs, holding her head,  
  
"Buffy I think I need to go to the." She fell down the stairs unconscious.  
  
Spike walked through the carnival, looking as if through new eyes. When girl bumped into him, Giggling, "Sorry!" She said as a man pulled her away towards on of the rides both laughing. Spike watched them walk away, following them after a few seconds. He pushed through the crowds easily, following both of them as they walked behind a tent he followed, them the sent of blood fresh on the air. The girl struggling against the power vampire but could not escape until it exploded into dust and she now stared at Spike's face soon collapsed on to him crying, "Thank you, god thank you." Spike tensed as the sent of fresh blood surrounded him. Grabbing her by the hair painfully, he pushed her back, staring at her neck wound his face inching closer to it when a familiar scent, got his attention. Spikes head shot around watching Buffy and Xander rushing through the crowd, but still hadn't seen him. Pushing the girl back, he turned and walked away from her, walking towards Buffy.  
  
"She's over their" he said pointing to the girl, Buffy stopping a little shocked to see him, Xander rushing past them both towards the girl.  
  
"Spike what are you?" Spike didn't stop walking past her. Buffy grabbed his arm "We need to talk" She said,  
  
"later" Spike answered, pulling away from her and into the crowd, Buffy looking between Xander and the girl, and back to Spike. Xander waving they were fine, and she chased after Spike.  
  
"Is he ready?" Dehofrin asked Halfrek, She shook her head,  
  
"I'm not sure which way he will go but the rest of them are ready,"  
  
"We will have everything we wanted from them." Halfrek looked a little nervously at Dehofrin.  
  
"You want to keep him don't you?"  
  
"I don't know." She answered bitterly,  
  
"Well if he's foolish enough to stand against us, you know what must be done otherwise, you can do whatever you wish but its time go bring the witch to me I will get the other one."  
  
Her punch sent him to the ground. "Ok Spike no more games" Spike looked at her with complete rage, getting to his feet, looking at Buffy her the Farris wheel glowing in the background.  
  
"So you did want that war after all," he said sizing her up,  
  
"Spike I don't have time for this," She said desperately, "Dehofrin's coming and all Anya can tell us is that he can't be killed. Please help us." She said desperately. Spike looked away,  
  
"Thought we covered this, besides the bit and me aren't exactly mates anymore." He answered,  
  
"Then just this once help us, Dawn is in." Buffy pleaded, Spike seemed to snap interrupting her,  
  
"It's over goldilocks the bit doesn't need me and its never bloody just this once, you and your bloody pack always comes back, and that leads to you and I can't go through this again."  
  
"Spike tell me what you know," Buffy demanded, stepping closer to him.  
  
"Sorry" Spike said his mood suddenly shifting until no anger remained in him, looking depressed, "It's just all so confusing, can't get right in my head." Buffy watched as Spike sat down covering his face with his hands.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Buffy asked staring at him sitting on ground, as Xander ran up to them looking at Spike with confusion.  
  
"That was quick, though he was tougher." Spike exploded jumping right over Buffy knocking the Xander down hard, Spike punched him twice knocking him unconscious before Buffy could react. Spike got to his feet, his game face, surfaced,  
  
"God you have no idea how long I wanted to do that." he said smiling, looking at Buffy,  
  
"Your chip?" She asked barely a whisper.  
  
"Well remember you little problem, with the vengeance brigade coming, sorry to be bearer and all that but there here, and look at the wonderful treats they gave me." Buffy pulled a stake from her jacket,  
  
"I'm sorry Spike" She said walking towards him.  
  
"Well I would think you would have better things to do he said pointing to Xander, " She looked to Xander,  
  
"He'll be fine and I will stop you." She answered. Spike started to laugh,  
  
"Not him love, you want to know what they want? I'll tell you pet. He wants the witch." Buffy stopped, "I might be getting to her soon love, but no worries I'll be around to finish this later." Buffy looked down to Xander looking back up Spike had vanished. She picked Xander up she ran to the car.  
  
Halfrek walked into Buffy's house a wave of energy surged from him in all directions, every window instantly shattered, furniture cut in half and thrown into the wall, walking slowly into the kitchen she saw Willow Dawn and Tara on the ground barely able to move. "Sorry sweet potatoes but its all business."  
  
"Stay away from her!" Tara muttered weakly,  
  
"Okay" Halfrek, said with a smile grabbing Tara with one hand. "We're not after her!" She said with smile, as another burst of energy shot out of her body the house rocked, as Dawn and Willow were knocked unconscious and Halfrek, carried Tara's unconscious body over her shoulder, out of the house and into the night.  
  
Buffy Helped Willow who still wasn't conscious, Xander helped Dawn as she limped to the sofa. Willow eyes opened, looking at Buffy, "They took Tara you have to find her." Willows eyes closed.  
  
"Xander help me!" Buffy ordered putting willow down on the couch Buffy and ran from the house searching for Tara, but she did not even know where to start to look, or even if they were still in this dimension, then took off down the street towards Spikes crypt.  
  
Spike jumped as Halfrek and Dehofrin appeared in his crypt Halfrek throwing Tara Body to the ground, the girl still unable to stand, instead crawled towards Spike reaching out for help only to have Halfrek kick her hard sending her flying into the wall coughing up blood. Spike smelled the blood from the girl, his eyes not leaving her. Her eyes pleading for help, "We gave you choice Spike now you have to make it, who are you?" Dehofrin asked, "and after you deicide that tell me what do you want?" Spike took a step closer to Tara, "Will you try to save her or kill her? After all the pain all the humiliation these insects placed upon you, a demon like you treating you like an animal." Spike growled in agreement  
  
"I'll show them all."  
  
"Yes!" Dehofrin said in victory "With one act you can regain your power resort yourself." Spike stopped turning around, from Tara,  
  
"where is she?" He said looking around the crypt. "I'm here my pet, to give you party, a welcoming home party." Spike watched as Dru as she walked out from the lower level.  
  
"Now go open your present, and make me a proud mummy." Spike looked back to Tara his game face rising, strutting towards her.  
  
"I'm going to be strong again" He said to himself, lifting Tara up from the ground.  
  
"Yes my boy give her kiss, and make her cold."  
  
"Please" Tara begged as Spike grabbed her by the hair pulling her in close,  
  
"Don't worry pet it will only hurts until you die." Spike said biting into causing her she winced in pain. The taste of her blood instantly filled him the feeling warm blood surged through him. Dru clapping happily jumping up and down,  
  
"My boy has come home and now we will feed all the pretty daisies." Dehofrin and Halfrek looked to her shaking their heads. Not noticing Spike rushed into the wall of the crypt holding Tara, smashing right through the crypt wall using his body to protect her both falling onto the grass, Spike pushed her off of him.  
  
"Run!" He ordered, as he got to his feet, Dehofrin and Halfrek walking through the hole Spike had just made,  
  
"screw, off!!" Spike heard from Dru inside the crypt,  
  
"Well then William you have disappointed me." Dehofrin said looking as the vampire slowly closing the distance as Tara weekly limped, away. "Not yet" Dehofrin said evenly as surge of energy knocking Her down unconscious. "You could have been a ruler of man now you will be nothing." Dehofrin said, kicking Spike sending him flying back towards the crypt Spike trying to stand but collapsed to the ground, Dru started wail loudly, obviously trashing the crypt. "Halfrek go stop her we still need her." He ordered as Halfrek kicked Spike sending him back into the wall as she walked past him into the crypt. Spike started to laugh, "and what's so funny?" Dehofrin asked, walked slowly towards him.  
  
"An old lesson I never learned until now." He said getting to his feet barely able to stand Dehofrin grabbed Spike by the neck angrily pulling him towards him.  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"No matter how much of bad ass you are, there always someone worse." Dehofrin looked surprised not seeing Willow kneeling over Tara's body her eyes black letting out a an inhuman scream, suddenly magic surged from her hitting Dehofrin in the back, sending both him and Spike flying through the air, Spike doing his best to get out of the way as the second blast hitting Dehofrin, the demon screaming in agony as the magic ripped apart his body his disappeared in the flash of light, Halfrek ran to the opening Willow's next blast, destroying her second later along with entire crypt. Spike looked on in horror as he heard Dru scream then silence.  
  
"No!" he screamed in complete grief Willow floating towards him.  
  
"You took her!" She growled, but Spike just watched the remains of the crypt, tears springing to his eyes. Spike sprung to his feet hitting Willow with everything he had left, it having no effect on her, "You took her from me" She accused, Spike not listening his eyes still on the crypt  
  
"Wait!" Buffy yelled, Holding Tara on her feet, who was looking to Willow barely conscious.  
  
"He saved me." Tara stammered, looking Willow, who stopped dropping Spike who fell to the ground slowly as she rushing over to Tara, tears in her eyes cling to Tara, Spike crawling desperately towards what was left of his crypt, Willows words ringing in his head, "You took her from me." Before he collapsed a foot away unconscious. Buffy picking up Spike's body as Willow helped Tara, the sun would be rising quickly.  
  
Dehofrin watched with satisfied look on his face a vengeance demon walked up to him, "Sir we have a requisition that needs you signature." Dehofrin nodded,  
  
"Have you ever wondered why it so easy to trick them?"  
  
"Sir?" The demon asked confused,  
  
"I mean seriously, why would I want the hellmouth let alone warn Anyanka?"  
  
"Well sir they're very young and we can't forget their only human." Dehofrin nodded the screen disappearing. Picking up the forms, whistling.  
  
"I like that they're only human." 


	4. Bittersweet

Disclaimer: (hiding from Joss's goons in a dumpster whispering) Okay they own all the characters and the entire idea, but that doesn't give them the right to come after me with home made weapons, I mean it's not like I'm trying to sell these things. (Ducks down into the dumpster) as Goddard and Fury walk by. "So yeah they own them, but when I get myself some hired goons, they will all pay.  
  
Need feedback or else I'll die, its true ask my doctor, I have a note really. Ok well not die But maybe an upset stomach, or headache.  
  
Author Dru's pet Rating AA  
  
Bittersweet  
  
Tara laid in Willows arms, "you going to be all right?" She asked looking at Tara.  
  
"In a few days I'll be fine" Tara said with smile.  
  
"I would never let anyone hurt you." Tara looked up at a little, scared,  
  
"Be careful Willow the kind of magic's you used, there is line you can't cross and be the same."  
  
"Well they better just keep away from my Baby." She said kissing Tara in the forehead, as Tara grimaced, but let it go, "Was it horrible?" Willow asked, Tara took a few seconds answer,  
  
"Well I was really scared, and I was sure, Spike was going to do it, it looked like they were really messing with his head, he bit me then, it all went so quick I was running, and then Buffy was helping up."  
  
"Well lucky for him he only took a taste of my girl." Tara sat up painfully,  
  
"No he saved me and you almost killed him." She said angrily, "You can't use magic's like that." Willow nodded trying to pacify her,  
  
"I know it's just when I thought you were dead, well it was like it wasn't even me." Tara kissed Willow,  
  
"but I am glad that you rescued me." Willow shrugged,  
  
"lets just not do it again for a while, I'm pooped."  
  
"That lady vampire gave me the creeps, spike seemed to know her though." Willow looked at Tara concerned,  
  
"She wasn't British was she?" Tara nodded,  
  
"British and crazy?" Willow bolted from the bed,  
  
"We have to get a hold of Buffy!" She said dialling the phone.  
  
Spike had said nothing for the day he was trapped at Buffy's, Dawn and Buffy had both tried to talk to him for most of the day, Spike could tell their was something wrong with Dawn, he could almost smell it, but he left the moment the sun had gone down, Buffy had tried to Follow but he was pretty sure that he had lost her, although he was sure she was still trying to follow him. Walking up to what remained of the crypt, but there was nothing left. Suddenly his rage was uncontrollable, seeing Willows face everywhere, ripping tombstones from the ground throwing them, like they were toys, sending his fists through wall of mausoleums, roaring inhumanly, until all sense left him as he ripped the cemetery apart.  
  
Buffy, Xander, and Dawn. Stood a few feet away, watching him more animal then man ripping through the cemetery.  
  
"Spike!" Dawn called to him, Xander and Buffy both looking at her angrily, for announcing their presence. Spike growled, his eyes seemingly on fire, stalked quickly between them, Buffy pushing Dawn and Xander away,  
  
"Go!" She ordered, as Spike attacked, Buffy sending her flying through the air, Spike rushing for Dawn and Xander wildly, Pushing Xander away with barely a thought, Spike grabbed Dawn angrily pulling her from the ground, looking at her terrified face before, finally some human control returned to him, her fear stopping him. Buffy called him.  
  
"Hey Spike is it her you really want?" Spikes head shot towards Buffy, dropping Dawn as both attacked viscously, matching each others blow punch for punch kick for kick, Buffy grabbing Spike, breaking the doors of a nearby crypt with his body, both plunging inside. Spike recovering first straddled, Buffy started to punch her mercilessly,  
  
"You don't have a soul, I'll never be your man." He taunted as he continued to hit her, picking up a large stone, she bashed him on the head and pushed him off of her getting to her feet, the still stunned Spike walked right into her punch sending him flying backwards, into the wall the bricks giving way, Xander and Dawn watched as the bricks, pushed outwards like a stamp,  
  
"You belong with me in the dark." Buffy taunted back, as Spike kicked her in the stomach, and threw her right besides where he was thrown, another stamp, as the bricks buckled,  
  
"Ready to throw Down Spike?" She asked pulling herself forward from the wall blood, covering her face,  
  
"Been waiting for ages" Spike answered as the both charged forward an were inches away from hitting each other when the entire building collapsed, on top of them,  
  
"Balls" Buffy swore as the bricks and mortar covered them. Xander and Dawn watched helplessly, at the pile of rubble,  
  
"You think they're." Dawn stopped mid sentence as Buffy and Spike stood up from the rubble at the same time, ready to fight. Glaring at each other, blood running freely down both of them,  
  
"Alright" Xander finished, as both Buffy and Spike attacked each other, kicking each other simultaneously in the head, each falling to the ground neither moving. Dawn tried to rush to Buffy but Xander grabbed her, keeping her safe distance. The night was suddenly completely silent, until Buffy started to laugh it echoing through the night. Both Xander and Dawn looking at the two fallen figures, just feet from each other.  
  
"You know what Spike you were right that was fun." Spike started to laugh,  
  
"Told you so," Spike answered as both started to dissolve into laughter,  
  
"I knew I could still kick you ass." Spike said using his arms to pulling himself closer to Buffy.  
  
"Please I just completely kicked yours."  
  
"Still standing slayer." Spike answered sharply  
  
"You're crawling" she said with smile as Spike came closer to her collapsing beside her.  
  
"Well figuratively standing, besides I don't see you dancing jig pet."  
  
"Well it was a lucky shot," she answered, looking over to the badly bruised vampire.  
  
"Well I'll be strait with you slayer, you kick like a mule." He said as both dissolved into laughter again,  
  
"now the smell is slightly better but." Spike was stopped as Buffy punched he weakly in the shoulder, causing him to wincing in pain.  
  
"Don't start" she said with annoyed smile, Spike nodded,  
  
"Sorry I could use a few hours to heal up here."  
  
"An emergency room wouldn't be uncalled for." Buffy added." Both sat up painfully, Buffy the first to her feet, helped Spike to his, both using each other for support to stand. Dawn and Xander looking at them in amazement. As the both walked slowly through the cemetery leaving Dawn and Xander to stare,  
  
"is it just me or was that not just about Willow?" Xander asked Dawn as they followed a few feet behind,  
  
"You have no idea" Dawn answered  
  
Anya, Xander, Tara, Willow watched in disbelief as Spike and Buffy tended to their wounds. Half hiding watching them quietly the bathroom floor covered in bloody bandages and towels, Spike not wearing his shirt his torso covered with wounds, Buffy, in what remained of her top ripped badly from the battle, both drinking from the same bottle of beer. Laughing and taunting each other playfully,  
  
"Is it just me or they?"  
  
"Friendly, Willow finished Xander's thought,  
  
"I mean just two hours ago it was all blood sport, and now their."  
  
"It's Willows fault." Anya said her arms crossed looking at Willow angrily, "you did another will it be spell didn't you, soon demons will be coming after Xander."  
  
"No I didn't" Willow answered defensively, "and that was a long time ago." Spike pulled the back of Buffy's shirt up, tending to a bad cut on her shoulder blades.  
  
"Shows over," Buffy said using her foot to close the door to the washroom both of them laughing.  
  
"I'm freaked out is anyone else freaked out?" Xander asked, the sound of Buffy and Spike laughing happily still audible.  
  
"I don't I though it was kind of hot." Anya said, unconcerned,  
  
"Well I'm more worried what will happen when he come down and sees Willow," Tara said.  
  
"Well I think I could probably take him about now." Xander said, He and Buffy went about six hundred rounds back their."  
  
"Well I'll just have to apologise is all, I didn't know Drucilla was in their besides she was a part of kidnapping and all,"  
  
"Sorry I'm still with freaking out here." Xander said, looking at the stairwell.  
  
"We will just resolve it here and now, we will talk it out." Tara said,  
  
"I don't even want to think about it never mind talk about it." Xander said shocked,  
  
"Spike killing Willow Xander, not the washroom," Anya said, shaking her head,  
  
"Who said anything about killing Willow." Willow asked,  
  
"I mean yes I killed Drucilla, but she was evil and."  
  
"Right because you thought Tara was dead and you went on a demon killing spree, and you have known her for three years, they were together for a century, just like human to assume their would be a double standard."  
  
"Well." Willow looked around for support, "Dead Willow" she asked scared.  
  
Spike walked down the stairs Buffy beside him, looking at the Scooby's staring at him. His eyes settling on Willow, his hate started to rise in him. Xander started "now Spike were all very sorry for."  
  
"First person who says her name looses a limb." He growled stalking out of the house, without another word.  
  
"He's going to kill Willow." Anya said as the door slammed. Buffy shook her head,  
  
"no he's not, but we have a problem.  
  
Spike watched Willow his fury seemingly never ending as She worked with Buffy sitting in the magic box, his demon would rise in him, his game face appear if he didn't concentrate, it had been two days and it was next to impossible for him not to attack her, he closed his eyes and he saw himself punch right through her, but he had made a promise, to Buffy to wait, and he would, besides his revenge would be greater than just killing her, he had never been any good at this kind vengeance, always just went after them and killed them, It was Angel that had the knack for proper vengeance, but he would come up with something and in the mean time having the slayer around as protection from what he might do now that chip was gone gave him some stability. So he sat staring at the one who had taken Dru, from this planet from him. Tara walked in nervously, watching Spike sitting down next to willow talking quietly, she would nervously glance up at him then back to Willow, Spike could sense something was wrong almost smell it both girls thinking he couldn't hear there conversation about how Dawn was having another bad headache, and how she was terrified that she had tumour like her mother although the scans had all come up normal. Spike felt a small cringe of worry, for her and Dehofrin's words about Dawn having hard life still rang true, but there was little to do about all of that now, the momentary distraction caused his demon to rise, growling angrily at Willow all three girls stopped the conversation and, looked at him, as Spike struggled to push it back,  
  
"Going for a smoke" He said angrily, stalking out of the shop, but the door flew closed Spike turned around angrily, to see Willow floating in the air, her eyes completely black, her hands suddenly forced to her sides, small cuts opening up in them dripping slowly o the ground, Tara and Buffy looking at each other helplessly, Spike had to duck as the books were pulled form there shelves, forming circle around willow seconds later they all opened violently the pages ripping out of the covers as the ink form the pages, shot out to the window blacking it out, splattering everywhere the small pool of blood shot from underneath her , splattering on the window as well. Willow screamed then fell to ground, crying Buffy and Tara trying to comfort her. Spike stood motionless looking the windows, a mess of black and dark red, to a human eye, but the blood clearly, read effulgent. Spike closed his eyes, before he charged the window smashing right through it and running down the street. Buffy called to but she was busy with Willow  
  
Dawn walked into the rubble that remained of Spikes Crypt, "Get out!" Spike hissed as she walked towards him,  
  
"We need to talk" She answered looking around for him.  
  
"What about summers?"  
  
"About you" Spike started laugh,  
  
"About me, maybe about who I am because, I have come to a few conclusions over the last few days or so, and they're not very pretty."  
  
"Buffy said freaked out at the magic box."  
  
"Can't blame a demon, red's out of control again might have turned me into something."  
  
"That doesn't sound like the Spike I know running." Spike started to laugh  
  
"is that the Spike you want, the Spike you..." Spike stopped punching the remains of the wall it crumbling to the ground, Dawn backed away, "Maybe you want the Spike who runs into danger saves the girl, because I'll tell you what I tired of doing that, for so long until I almost believed it myself, but Buffy was right, I'm not a man, he died a century ago."  
  
"Spike your scaring me" Dawn said but continued to come closer,  
  
"That's what monsters do pet." Spike said walking towards her.  
  
"You're not a monster, I know you better than that."  
  
"Really you know me do you?" Spike said pushing Dawn backwards roughly  
  
"Spike please."  
  
"How do you know me pet when I don't even know?" Spike asked her.  
  
"I know you like me I know that you don't want to hurt me." Spike rushed her as she turned to run; he grabbed her by the back of the neck. Pulling her back towards him. "I know you won't hurt me." She said her voice filled with terror.  
  
"Tell me something Dawn, Why did you come here?"  
  
"Buffy said you left I was worried about you." Spikes grip tightened around her neck, causing her to cry out in pain,  
  
"Don't lie" He growled, "I've seen the look in your eyes before I've seen it hundreds of times."  
  
"I can't Spike please just."  
  
"Just what?" Spike asked angrily. Dawn took a breath, trying to compose herself.  
  
"I won't let the doctors tell her, they can't operate." She said barely a whisper, "I need your help." Spike released her,  
  
"There was that so hard?" She turned around slowly, to see his eyes glowing looking at her.  
  
"You know what I need." Spike shrugged  
  
"ok" he said lightly walking up to her she backing off a little in fear,  
  
"Thought this was what you wanted." Spike said stopping,  
  
"I-I-I do but it's all so."  
  
"Oh I see you though it would be like Dracula, a big moment, maybe a bloody orchestra or a kiss."  
  
"No it's just?"  
  
"I'll let you a little secret Dawn It hurts, like you'd never believe but you want to know the worse part is, feeling your life being drained from you it feels like it takes forever." Spike seemed to staring right through her  
  
"I wouldn't do that to you I wouldn't do that again, I couldn't." Spike said all the anger leaving him. She started to shake her head,  
  
"I trust you, you can save me, I can be like you." She pleaded,  
  
"The only thing I can do is kill you." Spike answered with no anger  
  
"At least part of me will survive."  
  
"I won't bloody well do it" Spike said with finality. Dawn was on the verge of tears  
  
"I have to do something I can't die not like this." She rushed to Spike, who easily caught her holding her firmly. "Promise me you won't let me die?" She said in near hysterics as she hit him to no effect he looked around, for an answer,  
  
"I need to tell you something." "He said softly"  
  
Buffy stormed out of the house after reading Dawns note rushing for the cemetery.  
  
Spike sat quietly against a tombstone Dawn leaning against him. "I don't know when it started but I'll tell you the time when I first noticed it, I had told Buffy a few quick lies of my life and how I died, and then we fought, but I couldn't hurt her back then, well I told her the trick you see how to kill slayers the thing she couldn't fight or prepare for. It scared more than I'd ever seen before, because she knew that it was the truth, Now I have always been loves bitch I've always known it, whether it was Cecily, Dru, or Buffy, and then like it was big joke for her she tells me that I was beneath her, now that was some kind of a cosmic joke, but when she said those words, the same words Cecily, told me before Dru turned me, something inside me broke , I don't think it will ever be right after that, I was so sure I was going to kill her that night, and then she cried, and I was. well you know the rest of the story, then Willow goes off an nukes, Cecily right a long with Dru, and something else inside broke, I should have killed, her ripped her girlfriend apart in front of her and went to work one her until she begged for death, but something is wrong with me, they kept saying I wasn't going to last much longer , and I think there right. I have no answers for you, your life has been short and painful, but becoming like me is not better than ending it here, and you will just have to trust me."  
  
"I can't die yet." Dawn said clinging to him. "I need you to help me, trust me I will be the same, it will be fine." Spike could hear her breath getting shallower, no barely able to keep her eyes, open knowing that she was dieing and nothing could be done.  
  
"I know exactly what will happen." Spike answered the unconscious girl "Goodbye Dawn" Biting down into her neck.  
  
Spike walked with Dawn through the mourning light surrounding the both of them. "Are we dead?" She asked as the golden light made everything glow.  
  
"Well we should be." Spike said looking at the sun.  
  
"We need help." Dawn added looking at the sun.  
  
"Right get Rupert to start with the figuring." Spike answered, Dawn feeling the her neck, the two small teeth marks healed only a small scar left on her neck.  
  
"You know that really hurt." She complained.  
  
"I told you it would."  
  
"Well you could have been a little more gentle." Spike looked to her for a second, then back to the sun.  
  
"Sorry but it had been a while since I killed a little girl so I'm rusty." He said with wicked smile.  
  
"Okay, okay stop making fun of me, and hey I'm not a little girl." Dawn hit him in the arm.  
  
"Well on a brighter note we might both be dead."  
  
"Well theirs always that." Dawn added rolling her eyes, feeling her teeth,  
  
"No fangs?" Spike asked with a smile. The sun seemed to be shining inhumanly bright, now. Dawn was about answer when both Spike and her saw it coming through the light towards them. "It can't be?" Spike in amazement. As look of complete joy appeared in his face. 


End file.
